


Peaches & Cream

by yutahegao



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutahegao/pseuds/yutahegao
Summary: No one expects it, but in their relationship, Ten is not the only one who gets fucked and stuffed with dick. Or: Jaehyun has a side of himself that only Ten and Johnny get to see.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Peaches & Cream

**Author's Note:**

> hi, in this omegaverse all omegas have vaginas and breasts and everyone uses male pronouns. i'm trans and i feel way more comfortable writing like this. no transphobia please ( ˙▿˙ ) also this is a repost of my own work because i decided to restart my account! i hope you enjoy it~
> 
> this was originally posted the 8th of July of 2019

They're not dating.  
They are DEFINITELY not dating, specially not Johnny and Jaehyun, but none of them is dating Ten either.  
They're just three best bros, two alphas and one omega. Because despite popular belief, alphas and omegas can be just best friends. In this case, said best friends also fuck around on the regular, but it doesn't mean anything.  
Jaehyun and Johnny have been best friends since forever, a.k.a since they started training together, and Ten appeared in their lives a few years later. Since the first time they saw him, they both knew one thing. Ten is fucking hot. It didn't take long for Ten to become close to the pair, and then it took even less for Johnny to get to fuck him, banging him in the room he shared with Jaehyun. About a week later, Jaehyun was fucking him in Taeyong and Ten's room while Taeyong was sleeping (Taeyong got really mad at them but it was worth it). Eventually everyone found out who was fucking who, it was awkward and feelings were hurt. But then they talked it out and decided to try. No strings attached, no commitment, just friends with benefits until someone caught feelings.  
And a few years later, they still don't know if they caught feelings or not but they don't really care at this point.  
Everyone knows they have something, and they know they care for each other as more than just a quick fuck. And that's all that matters.  
This is one of the many nights Ten is staying in Jaehyun's and Johnny's room. He almost spends more nights here than in his own room with Taeyong, but something tells him that the other omega is not too upset at that, considering the times he has seen Mark walk out of their room in the morning.  
Ten is straddling Johnny's lap, making out with him as Jaehyun kisses the omega's neck and shoulders and squeezes his chest from behind. They were supposed to have a movie night but this is how those usually end up anyway: the three of them on one of the beds and in various states of undress.  
Ten, who is wearing one of their t-shirts (doesn't matter whose, it's big on him and that's what he cares about) and panties and nothing else, is already hot and flustered and he can feel both the alphas are too, if the boners poking him from various directions are of any indication.  
He grinds his hips down and then back, and Jaehyun moans softly against his shoulders.  
Then Johnny groans.  
"Alright, which one of you?".  
Almost no one expects it, but Ten is not the only one who gets spread out and stuffed with dick. Ever since they first started fucking, Ten noticed how soft he was, how cute and clingy he got after coming and how he secretly loved being bossed and pushed around. Jaehyun had a subby streak that ended up being a whole ass subby headspace.  
He started submitting to Ten once on a while, then he started submitting to Johnny once on a blue moon, and now he's taking dick. He has only been taking it for a few months though, but he at least has passed the awkward stage of denial most alphas go through when they start playing with their ass. Jaehyun has now fully accepted that he likes being rimmed, fingered and fucked. Sometimes by Ten and sometimes by Johnny and his big dick. A little bit of an anal slut, even. But exclusively into omegas. Straight as an arrow. Straight as his grades back in highschool.  
"Uhh, me?" he says softly, half hidden behind Ten somehow.  
Ten giggles cutely. Oh how he loves to watch that.  
"Ugh, but we have to prep you and shit" Johnny says, as if he didn't enjoy watching that part too.  
"I want to do it" Ten pouts. "Pleasee?" he bats his eyelashes cutely and Johnny rolls his eyes feigning exhasperation.  
"Alright. Get him all nice and ready for me, okay?"  
Ten nods eagerly. He really does love eating Jaehyun out and fingering him open.  
Jaehyun lays down on the bed and Ten takes his t-shirt off, leaving the younger alpha's hair adorably ruffled. Cute. Then he pulls the younger's jeans down along with his boxers because who has time for that, and his cock bounces free.  
Once Jaehyun is naked, open like a gift, Ten kisses him first, Jaehyun's soft and rosy lips that are as silky as his own. Jaehyun kisses him back dominantly, grabbing the back of his neck, and Ten smiles to himself. He's not going to be this dominant when they're done with him. He kisses the soft white skin of the alpha's neck, tracing his veins with his mouth, and goes down gradually. Johnny sits next to them to watch, his big cock out of his pants, heavy and thick in his hand. Ten licks Jaehyun's nipples and suckles on them lightly, knowing how sensitive they are. Jaehyun can sometimes cum from this alone and they don't want that. Yet. Still, a few soft, delicate moans escape Jaehyun's lips, showing Ten and Johnny that he's already falling into his headspace.

Ten continues kissing down Jaehyun's body until he reaches the younger's pretty pink cock. It's already leaking slightly and fully hard, not as big as Johnny's but definitely impressive to say the least. The kind of dick that makes Ten the most wet, and specifically THE dick that he loves to ride and suck. But this time he purposefully ignores it, and spreads Jaehyun's thick muscular thighs instead, revealing the alpha's smooth, pink hole.  
"Mmm, Jaehyunni's cute little hole" he cooes. "Can't wait to see it all ruined".  
Jaehyun just whines at that, already deep in. At this point, he would take whatever they would give him.  
Ten gets to it quickly, grabbing each of Jaehyun's thighs and licking with his tongue flat over his hole, making him moan softly. He's aware of how pretty they look right now, Jaehyun with his legs spread and being eaten out and him with his ass in the air and his back arched, and he makes sure he's putting on a show. He swirls his silky little tongue over Jaehyun's hole, teasing it in circles that get smaller and smaller until he tenses his tongue and slides the tip in slightly. Jaehyun's hole accepts it easily, wet and relaxed and Ten starts fucking him with it, tasting the younger's perfect ass and getting him ready for what's next. Jaehyun's needy hole twitches under the omega's tongue and he moans, moving his hips as Ten eats him out. His hard cock bobs heavily against his hipbone, leaking precum and he wants to touch it so bad, but he knows he can't, unless he wants his hand to be slapped away. It's not like Ten's slaps are particularly bad (and least not when he's not really angry) but he has been good so far and wants to keep being good. A good pretty little slut. Ten's soft lips suck at the tight rim sloppily, making Jaehyun whine incoherently, and Johnny chuckles lightly at that.  
Ten pulls back momentarily and reaches for the bottle of lube. And of course, it's edible. He uncaps the bottle and pours some of the cold lube on his fingers. Jaehyun watches him with half- lidded eyes, pretty pink lips parted slightly. He looks so pretty that Ten just wants to ruin him. He pushes two of his fingers inside of him and Jaehyun hisses at the stretch; it burns a little bit. He barely can adapt when Ten starts fingering him fast, eyes focused on the way Jaehyun's hole stretches slightly around his thin digits. Two of Ten's fingers are barely something but at this point Jaehyun is still tight enough that his hole grips them, dragging slightly when he pulls back. It's a sight to see and Ten feels specially proud of making Jaehyun whine like a slut with two of his dainty fingers alone.  
"Feels good, mhmm?"  
"Mmm, yes" Jaehyun whines. "M-more, please"  
"Aww, aren't my cute fingers enough?" Ten smirks, looking up at Jaehyun's flushed face. "You need something bigger, don't you, my slutty baby boy?"  
"Y-yes" Jaehyun nods, spreading his thighs slightly more.  
"What do you need, huh?"  
"I-I need hyung's big cock" the youngest says shyly. Ten hears Johnny chuckling somewhere. "Aww, but I need to get you all stretched and open for that" he pouts. "Hyung's dick is way too big for your little hole"  
"Then open me up more" Jaehyun says, interrupted by a whiny little moan.  
Ten giggles and kisses the inside of one of his thighs before moving over to Jaehyun's asshole. He slides his tongue over the place where his fingers are, sucking on the stretched rim and tasting the peach flavoured lube.  
Then he pulls back, spits on Jaehyun's asshole and pushes three fingers in this time. Jaehyun's dick twitches and his thighs shake and he mewls beautifully. Ten is definitely going to record his moans some day. They make him so wet, and he feels how his clit is getting harder and harder.  
"Uuhh" Jaehyun moans. "That feels so g-good" he adds in a soft breathy voice as he inhales, relaxing his hole so the fingers can slide easier.  
"You're so slutty for it" Ten giggles. "I bet nobody thinks you are like this, huh? A slut who likes to be fingered by a fucking omega. You could pick me up so easily and fuck me with your pretty big cock but you'd rather be fucked yourself like *some little whore*" Ten emphasizes each word with a thrust of his fingers and Jaehyun cries out

"Yes, yes, I'm such a whore" he nods. "F-fuck me harder"  
And Ten does. He starts fingering Jaehyun fast, even more so than before, like he really means it. He's really fucking him with his fingers, making Jaehyun's thighs clench and his breath hitch. And he whines so prettily, melting on the pleasure, the stretch and just the littlest bit of pain. It's such a dirty thought, pretty and dainty Ten wrecking him like that with only his fingers. It's almost overwhelming and he feels his muscles tense, his toes curl. He's really close.  
"Aaah, T-Ten" he sobs. "F-fuuck".  
And then Ten pulls his fingers out suddenly, grinning as he sees Jaehyun's hole gape, clench around nothing for a few seconds, and the alpha cries a little bit at the interrumpted orgasm.  
"I think he's ready" Ten announces with a smile, smacking his wet fingers against Jaehyun's hole and making him whine.  
Johnny gets on his knees immediately. He is usually so impatient but he endures it just because he loves seeing Ten eating Jaehyun out. But there's few things he loves as much as to actually putting his dick in either of them.  
They switch positions, Ten sitting comfortably on the pillows with Jaehyun's head on his lap, and Johnny between his thighs. Jaehyun looks up at him, and for a split second he wonders what the fuck he has got himself into. A few months back he would never take anything up his ass and now he's spread out like this under his best friend. But he feels so small. So overpowered. And that gets him really, really horny.  
"Hyunggg" he says sweetly and Johnny smirks.  
He pushes a finger inside of him and the difference is already noticeable. Jaehyun tightens around it, sucking it greedily into his body when he pulls out, and Johnny smirks at that.  
Johnny takes his cock and lines it up with Jaehyun's wet and pliant hole. And then he pushes in, the first few centimeters of his cock being enveloped by Jaehyun's hot asshole.  
Ten always loves to watch the first few seconds closely from his first row seat. How Jaehyun's eyelashes flutter and his cheeks turn a deep shade of pink, how his dick twitchs slightly against his abdomen and his balls tighten, and specially, how his pink, wet hole stretches to accommodate Johnny's ridiculously big dick because literally nothing that Ten could do is enough to prepare him for that.  
It's beautiful, an alpha being spread open like that for another alpha. Jaehyun's moans gone soft like honey, pliant and willing to take whatever Johnny wants to give him. And Johnny doesn't hold back.  
He starts pounding into him almost immediately, forcing strangled, broken moans out of the younger boy.  
"Fuck, fuck, hyung" Jaehyun sobs. "Feels so good".  
"You're so fucking tight" Johnny groans. "Ten fucked you so good but it still wasn't enough, huh?" "N-no, it's never enough" Jaehyun moans. "Hyung's so fucking big. You're so big in m-my slutty little asshole"  
Johnny's cock twitches at that, enveloped tightly by Jaehyun's heat. There's something so hot about Jaehyun just lying back and taking it so well just like an omega. His best friend's eyes all wet with tears and his cheeks red and his lips red too from where he has been biting down on them. All because of him and Ten. He fucks him shallowly for a couple of minutes, taking one of Jaehyun's thick thighs to spread him open even more, causing soft groans and whines out of him. Ten just stares at where they are joined with a satisfied, smug little smile on his pretty face, one hand running comfortingly through Jaehyun's light brown hair and the other pinching one of his nipples teasingly.  
Jaehyun doesn't know what to do with his hands, he can't touch himself and he's hard, stretched and overwhelmed. He might just cry, cause it feels so good everywhere. He looks up to Ten and the omega smiles down at him and then he bends a little bit to kiss him.  
A particular thrust brushes just past his sweet spot and Jaehyun's thighs clench, his cock twitching and spurting a few drops of precum. He squirms a little bit and whines, his eyelashes fluttering. "Hnghhh, hyung" he whines. "Fuck, more, harder!"

And with the next couple thrusts, Johnny bottoms out, pushing the last few centimeters of his cock into Jaehyun's body.  
And there it is, like always. A slight protusion on Jaehyun's stomach from where Johnny's dick is currently stuffed into. Ten giggles softly and presses a hand on the younger's stomach.  
"D-don't do that..." Jaehyun whines. "Aahhh.."  
"How does it feel?" Ten asks, applying slight pressure.  
"It feels... Fuck" Jaehyun's eyes roll slightly. "Feels so full... So distended. Feels so good... Shit, I-I feel hyung in my fucking throat"  
Ten smiles sweetly and presses a small kiss on the alpha's lips. Jaehyun kisses him back eagerly, needy, licking on Ten's lips and pushing his tongue into his mouth sloppily. Johnny watches them make out as he grinds his hips against Jaehyun's body, making the bulge on the younger boy's tummy appear and disappear over and over. Jaehyun whines each time, holding onto Ten for dear life and the omega giggles and kisses every inch of his face, his fluttering eyelids and his rosy cheeks.  
"My slutty baby boy" Ten smiles against Jaehyun's lips, his hand still firm over Jaehyun's tummy. "Such a pretty little hole for hyung. You were just made for taking it, huh? What a waste of a big dick and knot"  
Jaehyun whimpers at that. When Ten talks like that it makes him week in the knees: it makes him feel so vulnerable and pathetic and he just loves it. Feeling like nothing but a pretty cumdump. After a few more minutes of fucking him on his back Johnny pulls out, and Jaehyun whines at the loss. The older boy picks him up and turns him over, getting him on all fours. Jaehyun assumes the position willingly, submitting so prettily with his face against the sheets and his legs spread, his back arched beautifully and his ass high in the air.  
Ten really can't resist and he spanks him. Jaehyun wails like a slut and Ten laughs.  
"Little bitch" he says, spanking him again.  
Johnny gets behind Jaehyun and spreads his cheeks. Jaehyun's hole already won't close, but his body does try. It clenches slightly but not fully, rubbed raw and puffy. Johnny spits on it and pushes his dick back inside, treasuring the pained whine that leaves Jaehyun's mouth.  
He starts fucking the younger hard, making his whines turn shaky and broken. His balls slap hard against Jaehyun's ass and he can feel his knot starting to form at the base of his dick.  
"Fucking slut" he spits, spanking Jaehyun's ass and watching how the cheeks jiggle slightly. "You really are just a little bitch, huh?"  
Jaehyun just sobs in response. He's already crying, tears streaming down his pretty face, too overwhelmed. Ten giggles softly and cups his face with a hand, pushing his thumb into his mouth. Jaehyun sucks on it eagerly.  
"Looks like you need something in your pretty mouth, huh?" Ten says then and Jaehyun nods desperately. Ten smiles and pulls his panties down. The smell of omega slick is almost overwhelming, and Jaehyun feels his mouth water and Johnny's thrusts becoming even more harsh, making him squeak and wail. Ten's arousal always has a vague but delightful scent of cinnamon, and Jaehyun watches with cloudy eyes how he touches himself with his dainty fingers, spreading his smooth, rosy pussy lips and revealing his engorged little clit and his hole, from where he is leaking so much. Under Jaehyun's attentive eyes, Ten dips a finger inside of his wet pussy and then pulls it out, glistening and connected with a thin string of slick. He pushes it into Jaehyun's mouth and the alpha hums around it, closing his eyes and sucking it clean.  
When he lets go, Ten grabs a handful of his hair and pushes his face down into his cunt.  
Jaehyun first licks from Ten's hole to his clit, wrapping his soft red lips around it and sucking it hard into his mouth. Ten moans sweetly, his soft thighs clenching lightly at either side of Jaehyun's head. Jaehyun tries to actively eat him out as best as he can with Johnny ramming his dick into him and dragging him on the bed, but he spends more time simply being pushed against Ten's wetness from the force of the older boy's thrusts. Ten always gets so wet and Jaehyun licks his dripping pussy like he's starving, trying to get as much slick as he can. He flattens his tongue over the fluttering hole, giving it a few laps, and then licks up to his hard little clit, flicking it rapidly with just the tip.  
"Mmm, yeah" Ten sighs. "You look so pretty eating pussy, Jaehyunni"  
Jaehyun's heart swells at the praise. He loves eating Ten out and frankly he would die a happy man with his face on his cunt. And with Johnny's cock in his ass, too.  
They keep the same rhythm or lack of it for a while, until Ten starts getting antsy. As much as he would like to keep Jaehyun's face on his pussy for longer, he has been horny since he started eating Jaehyun out a while ago, so he knows he's not going to last much more.  
He looks at Jaehyun with half-lidded eyes, a small smile on his pink lips.  
"Look at you" Ten cooes, tugging on the younger's hair. "Such a pathetic little alpha bitch" "Hnngh... Ten..." Jaehyun whines, looking up at him. His swollen lips and the lower part of his face are shiny with his slick.  
"Shhhh" the omega says. "Fucktoys don't talk. Yes baby, that's all you are. A perfect little cocksleeve for big cocks, and nothing else"  
"What would the rest think if they saw you like this, Jaehyunnie?" Johnny asks teasingly,  
spreading Jaehyun's cheeks so he can see everything in detail. Jaehyun's slutty asshole red and puffy, already so sore from all the rough fucking but still taking him so well. "Jaehyun-ah, the one who could have any omega he wanted, being used like a fucking fleshlight"  
"We should tell everyone, huh?" Ten giggles. "Take a picture or two of your gaping hole after this, and send them to the press"  
"N-no" Jaehyun mumbles softly.  
"No?" Ten pouts. "But Jaehyunni, I bet everyone would love them. Your asshole always looks so cute after hyung's done with you. All loose and soft and ready for another round".  
"Everyone would know how much of a slut you are, Jae" Johnny smirks, scraping his fingernails over Jaehyun's back as he thrusts harder against the younger's ass. "How sore and raw your gaping hole is, but you still ask for more"  
"Everyone would call you a whore" Ten goes on, sliding his wet pussy on Jaehyun's face. "Because that's what you are. Just a pretty, useless alpha whore. Fuck, oh my God!" he moans. His whole body tenses as he cums against Jaehyun's lips, his slick making even more of a mess on the younger's face. Jaehyun sucks and swallows everything, making the omega cry out because of how sensitive he is. Unlike him though, Ten is actually allowed to get away when it feels like too much, so soon the pussy on Jaehyun's face disappears. Ten moves to the other side of the bed, to watch how Johnny is definitely getting close too, at this point only using Jaehyun to get off.  
The older alpha presses Jaehyun's face against the sheets, a strong hand keeping him in place , unable to move. Jaehyun sobs pathetically, feeling so used and so powerless. Ass up, face down and taking a big cock so deep inside his sloppy loosened asshole.  
"So deep, so deep, so deep" he mumbles incoherently against the sheets. "Hyung's so deep in my fucking guts"  
Johnny's knot is growing quickly, and Jaehyun mumbles and begs for it even if it comes out all muffled. He feels the hard thing slapping against his stretched rim, and then suddenly Johnny pushes it in and Jaehyun literally screams. Taking his dick is one thing (and even that takes some preparation), but his knot is definitely something else. Almost fist sized, his hole has to stretch wide to the point where he feels he's going to rip apart. They have only done them once or twice for the same reason, although... it does feels absurdly good too. Like this, it presses almost right against his sweet spot, and Johnny only has to move his hips slightly to hit it. Jaehyun's eyes go wide and his mouth goes slack, and he's drooling all over the sheets.  
"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" he sobs, his thighs trembling. "Right t-there, hyung, fuck, fuck!"  
"Uuh, what's that, baby?" Ten smirks, and Jaehyun turns his head to the side to look up at him through the tears. "Are you really going to cum from hyung's knot like some little omega in heat?" "Yes, yes, mommy" Jaehyun babbles and Johnny always makes fun of him when he calls Ten that but now he doesn't say anything, just groaning against his back as he grinds his knot deep inside of him.  
"Then cum for us, baby" Ten smiles. "Let go, now"

Jaehyun's orgasm hits him like a storm. His ass tightens repeatedly around Johnny's cock, as if it's trying to milk his knot, his toes curl and he squirts several ropes of hot white cum over the bed. Johnny pulls his arms behind his back and makes him get on his knees, Jaehyun's back against his chest as he slams into him as much as his knot allows him. Jaehyun cries, fat tears streaming down his cheeks as he mumbles incoherently from the overstimulation, and Ten gets in front of him for support and just holds him, whispering soothingly into his hear. "You're so good, Jaehyunni, so good, just a little bit more". He knows how good Johnny's fat knot feels inside of him, stretching him nice and wide, but it still hurts most of the time. He also knows it's harder for Jaehyun. So he kisses him lovingly and dries his tears until Jaehyun's eyes widen dramatically, as Johnny's knot inflates even more inside his asshole. Johnny grunts against his neck and scrapes his skin with his teeth as he starts coming, pumping hot cum into Jaehyun's insides and making him feel imposibly full. Ten presses a hand over Jaehyun's tummy again, and this time the bulge in his flat stomach isn't only because of Johnny's dick, but also because of his cum. Jaehyun low-key thinks it's going to come out of his mouth as well, and apparently he says that out loud because Ten laughs and kisses his forehead calling him a dumb bitch.  
They all calm a little bit after Johnny is done cumming (which takes almost a minute). Johnny lays on the bed on his side, bringing the younger along carefully, still firmly attached. Ten lays in front of Jaehyun, a leg spread out over the alpha's hips as he holds his head against his chest, letting him cry it out against him as if he was a pillow. It's not a very efficient pillow because Ten barely has any tits, but hey, Jaehyun will take it. He still sobs and sniffles occasionally, along with the occasional twitch of his muscles, but other than that they all stay still for a good while. Jaehyun could almost fall asleep like this, but he can't really ignore the huge thing stretching his ass. Eventually, Johnny's knot starts deflating and Jaehyun feels the cum starting to spill out around it. "Oof, let me just..." Johnny starts saying, trailing off as he moves Jaehyun to lay on his back again. His knot goes fully down in a couple of minutes and he pulls out, making Jaehyun whine one last time.  
As soon as it's emptied, the younger's hole starts leaking cum immediately. Johnny lifts his hips and spreads his legs so he and Ten can see it better. Jaehyun's asshole is very red and gaping so wide, so swollen and stretched it's literally unable to close. It really does things to Johnny, seeing Jaehyun's pretty hole all ruined like this because of his big dick. Jaehyun doesn't like one bit when they stare at his hole like that so he covers his blushy face with his palms and decides to ignore they're even there until they stop looking at him. Ten has other plans though, and when Johnny lets Jaehyun's lower body down on the bed again Ten plugs two fingers inside, pushing Johnny's cum back in. Jaehyun chokes on nothing.  
"FUCK don't do that" he whines, closing his thighs.  
Ten fucking cackles and spreads Jaehyun's legs wide.  
"You're fucking evil" Jaehyun pouts, but he stops talking quickly when Ten presses his soft lips to his stretched rim and starts sucking Johnny's cum out of him. Sometimes Jaehyun can't believe he's in some sort of relationship with this nasty bitch. Ten swallows most of it, but then sucks on his hole one last time, moves up to his face with his mouth full and yanks on his hair, making him open his mouth. He spits the cum in Jaehyun's mouth and the alpha swallows willingly, staring at this beautiful, sick little thing. Ten kisses him then and they make out sloppily, sharing the cum with eachother and pushing it between their tongues.  
"Johnny-ah" Ten says then with a little smile. "Come here"  
"Nope, it's not happening, Ten" Johnny says very seriously.  
Ten snorts.  
"Come on, it's your own cum"  
"Which you just sucked out of him"  
"And who put it in there in the first place?"  
"Ugh, fine" Johnny rolls his eyes and pulls Ten in for a kiss.  
It's surprisingly sweet and intimate considering the situation. Johnny and Ten are always like that and Jaehyun would feel jealous if he didn't know that it's also like that with him.  
When the kiss ends, Johnny looks down at the omega, then looks at Jaehyun, then back at Ten. "Tastes like peaches" he says, and Ten wheezes

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/YUTAHEGAO) and [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/littlebabywoo) ( ´ ▽ ` )


End file.
